User talk:Tormented Sufferer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Okami Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Amaterasu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tyrant457 (Talk) 18:08, April 4, 2012 *sigh* My PS2 broke down. No more Okami, GTA: San Andreas and Devil May Cry TT_TT. And my parents would obviously not allow me to purchase a new console. I haven't asked them yet, but obviously the answer is going to be negative *sigh* :( . This Wiki is too inactive :( This Wiki is too inactive, even to the point of now (and in the future), it's like I'm the only active contributor, with some anons (look at the Activity Feed). I can't have new mails about this wiki thrown into my YM inbox everyday (the Patapedia, Patapon Fanopedia or Devil May Cry Wiki Wikis have at least one mail in my YM inbox everyday). :(. I wish that this Wiki have enough activity so that at least messages posted on people's Talk pages got answered early enough and mails about this Wiki thrown into my YM inbox everyday :((. TT_TT --I want to be RottenLee Ravenous, but an admin of Patapedia is already him, so I can't :( This Wiki is now blessed with activities! Yippee! : Yeah. Now this Wiki is a lot more active. I'm not just the only contributor now :). However, something that still troubles me is that there are too many anonymous users. They cannot reply to us because they don't receive emails from us...*sigh* Still, things are definitely looking up with the bustling activity. May Amaterasu bless this Wiki with prosperity! --Demonic Analysis Co. 04:41, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Artbook bought, yay! :) The tittle sums it all up. Yay! Reply My apologies about that section. It was merely my best effort at making sense of what was there. Unfortunately, it seems I made things worse. OrochiRising (talk) 04:55, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Another Reply Well Orochi, don't worry about it. It was your best effort, no doubt. I fixed it long ago. All you need is to focus on future edits and improve your skills. So yeah =). --Demonic Analysis Co. 02:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Just a heads up Hello, Demon. I just wanted to ask you to try being more civilized when personally correcting other users on their talk pages. After reading through what you wrote on StarRoseDragon's page, I can easily tell you that personally attacking other users like that will not encourage them to be better editors, and I know you want better editors on this wiki. Now, that's not to say I don't agree with you on Dragon's edit to the Bullhead page, it was very poorly done. However, simply undoing his/her edit and leaving a note in the summary would have been enough. You don't have to call out all of their mistakes on their talk page, personally humiliate them, and possibly deter them from editing on our wiki again. The last thing we need is even less editors around here with what little we have now. If you really must confront other users and correct their mistakes (no matter how severe), I want you to try doing it in a polite way, make them understand what they did wrong and encourage them to do anything that will improve their editing skills (research, etc.). And if that doesn't work and they do not improve or are really just trolling, report them to me and I will handle the situation. Remember, don't bite the newcomers. Assume good faith. No personal attacking. If this continues, I may have no choice but to use disciplinary force.--Tyrant457 19:35, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Fire Eye Thanks for making better my fire Eye page.